Meet Lindsey's Parents
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Lindsey brings her boyfriend home to meet her parents for the first time.


**Meet Lindsey's Parents**

**Raiting: It's safe. I promise.**

**Summary: Lindsey's boyfriend meets her parents for the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Haha. I don't own them. Darnit.**

**A/N: This is how awkward it was when my first boyfriend met my parents. But nothing this crazy happened. LOL**

* * *

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I was wondering... if maybe... you'd like to meet Tyler and-"

"Tyler? Who's Tyler?"

"He's only been my boyfriend for the past month, Mom." Lindsey gave her mother an apologetic look and sighed. "Look, I know we always tell each other everything but this... I don't know. I just couldn't tell you until now."

"Well why is it so important now?"

"Because we really want to go out and do things together, but... he wants to meet you and Dad first."

"What about Dad first? If it's to try your mother's casserole, no way. NO... WAY!" Lindsey laughed and fell back on one of the chairs at the table.

"Gil! Stop it!"

"Sorry. So... is it one of those talks where I should leave the room or..."

"No. Dad, I wanted to know if you'd like to meet Tyler."

"Tyler?" His fists clinched up and he stared down at Lindsey.

"Yes. My boyfriend for the past month."

"Tyler?"

"Yes, Dad. Tyler. T y l e r."

"Well we know she can spell," Catherine said giggling as she looked at Gil.

"_Tyler?_"

"Dad! Yes! His name is Tyler."

"Su-Sure. We'd... we'd love to meet, Tyler." Lindsey's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Oh my God! This is so great! When can he come over? Can he come over for dinner tonight?"

"I don't see why not." Lindsey jumped up and ran up to her room. Gil leaned back against the counter and Catherine laughed.

"Gil, she's got to grow up sometime..."

"I know, but I wish it wasn't going by so fast."

"I know. She's growing up so much." He nodded his head in agreement and watched as she walked over from the sink to standing in front of him. He pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. "And Gil? Don't scare him..." He laughed and kissed her on top of the head. "Well I guess I should get dinner ready so you can meet, _Tyler._"

Minutes later, Lindsey came down the stairs dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Gil smiled at her and stood next to Catherine, leaning back on the counter to where he could see both of them.

"Alright. So he will be here in a few minutes."

"Oh goody. I can interrogate him!"

"Daddy! No! Please?"

"Linds, he won't. He better not." Gil looked back at Catherine and smirked.

"And what happens if I do?"

"You'll find out later tonight..."

"Oh guys, gross!"

"Okay, okay. We promise not to embarrass you..."

"Or try not to, anyways..."

"DAD!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

"You know what? I don't trust you. Either one of you. So... when he walks in, what will you say?"

"Hmm. Oh. I know! 'Hi. I'm Gil Grissom. Mr. Gil Grissom to you. And I have a registered gun.' Was that good enough, sweetheart?" Catherine covered her mouth to control her laughter and Lindsey blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"No. You will not say that. You will say, 'Hi Tyler. So nice of you to come. Make yourself at home.' Okay?"

"Puh! Where's the fun in that? I can't scare him?" Catherine snorted and dropped her the spoon she was cooking with.

"And Mom! If you snort like that during dinner... Oh my God. I'll never talk to you guys again!"

"She can't help it, Lindsey. She was born a nerd." Catherine leaned over and slapped him behind his head, causing his glasses to fall. "Hey! Watch the eye wear..." The door bell rang and Lindsey jumped. She put her hands together and pouted at them.

"Please don't do anything stupid!" She straightened out her clothes and walked up to the door. She smiled once she saw Tyler standing in the doorway and let him in. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Hey Linds..." He gave her a quick hug before they both heard something in the kitchen fall on the floor and make a loud crash.

"What was that?"

"My parents." She walked past him and into the kitchen. Catherine was sitting on top of the counter with Gil in front of her. They had knocked down a few cups and a glass bowl that had shattered everywhere. Tyler walked up behind Lindsey and gasped. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lindsey walked over to her parents and pulled them apart.

"What are you two doing?"

"Uhm..."

"Taste testing dinner?"

"GROSS!"

"Is Tyler here, yet?"

"Yes. He's been here for the past five minutes..."

"Alright! We managed to scare the boy in less than five minutes!" Gil wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist and let his hand tickle her side. She laughed and swatted his hand away. Lindsey looked down at the mess and pointed to the floor.

"Clean this up! Please?"

"Well I see where she gets her bossy gene from..."

"You're unbelievable! What's wrong with you two tonight?" They both shrugged their shoulders and got started on cleaning up the kitchen. Lindsey walked back into the living room and smiled. "I'm sorry about that. They're acting a little strange tonight."

"It's alright. They seem... comfortable with each other. That's a good thing."

"Yeah. Well... you can go in there and help them if you'd like. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh. I'm going get ready for dinner."

"You look fine." She blushed and winked at him on her way to her bedroom. His eyes snapped towards the kitchen as he heard a moan. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. Catherine and Gil were blocked from his sight by the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom?" The noises stopped and Catherine stood up. She blushed and looked down.

"Get up. Now," She whispered. Lindsey walked back downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh good. Tyler. These are my parents. Mom, Dad... this is Tyler."

"Tyler. Hi there! I'm Catherine. I'm Lindsey's mother."

"Way to state the obvious, Cath," Gil whispered as he stood behind her. "And I'm Gil. Nice to meet you Tyler."

"Likewise Mr. Grissom." They all stood there in the kitchen and looked around at each other.

"Well... dinner's ready, so... why don't you three set the table and we'll eat."

"Great." Minutes later, the table was set and the food was ready. They all sat down at the table and starting eating. "So... Tyler. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, Mr. Grissom."

"Oh. So, you must drive, huh?"

"No, sir. I don't have my license yet."

"Why not?"

"Dad-"

"Well I've been busy with school and work, I just don't have time."

"Oh. School. Yeah. You're what? A Junior?"

"Yes, sir." Lindsey looked back and forth between Tyler and Gil and sighed.

"Mom, this pasta really is delicious..."

"You work?"

"Yes. I work after school. Everyday."

"Where?"

"The record company in the mall."

"Gil, honey, would you like anything to dr-"

"So how did you and Lindsey meet?"

"At work."

"Have you ever done any drugs?" Lindsey gasped and looked at Gil.

"Dad! Stop!"

"No. I haven't, Mr. Grissom. And I don't plan to do them either." Grissom stared at the boy who was starting to catch an attitude with him. Gil didn't like him one bit.

"Well sorry. I just like to know my daughter's safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah. Drug-free, not pregnant, and respected." Lindsey slammed her fist on the table and looked at Catherine.

"MOM!" Catherine looked over at Gil and gave him a glare.

"Gil!" He looked back at her and shrugged.

"Catherine!" Tyler looked back and forth.

"Lindsey?" She got up from the table and ran to her room. Tyler looked down at his plate and excused himself. He ran after her; leaving Gil and Catherine alone at the table.

"Well that went well."

"The guy's a punk. I don't like him."

"Well Lindsey does."

"Lindsey doesn't know what she wants."

"Gil, stop trying to protect her. She's got to learn sometimes."

"I can't help it! It's my nature to protect her..."

"This is one thing in life she's going to have to learn on her own. If we help her, she'll never be able to tell right from wrong. We just have to let her do her thing." He sighed and looked around.

"I just love her so much..."

"I do too. But I know when to leave her be and I know when she needs help."

"You're right." He got up from the table and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and gave him a look. "We're going apologize."

"No. You're going apologize, by yourself. Unlike you, I was actually nice to him."

"Do I still have to sleep on the couch if I go by myself?"

"I don't know. We'll see." She kissed him softly on the lips. He went to reach for her when she broke away but she took a step away from him and laughed. "We need to stop doing that. It's going to get us in trouble one day."

"Well maybe if you could control your hormones, maybe we wouldn't have to-" She whacked him on the arm and pointed to Lindsey's room.

"Go apologize before I change my mind about where you're sleeping tonight!" He took off for Lindsey's room and softly opened the door.

"Linds?"

"Go away."

"Lindsey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so... rude." Her door slowly opened. Tyler stepped aside and watched as Gil sat on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. "Hey... stop that. You're messing up your make-up."

"I didn't put on any make-up." He gave her a look and she smiled. "I didn't put on that MUCH make-up." He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Go out tonight and have fun. Okay?" Her face lit up and she jumped off the bed.

"Really?"

"Really. Go." She smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Just be careful."

"I will. I promise." He watched as they walked downstairs, hand in hand, and out of the front door. He smiled as he saw Catherine's face.

"I got rid of them. Still gonna make me sleep on the couch?" She laughed and smirked as she started walking upstairs. She passed him up and turned around.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I got the crazy idea somewhere... just don't remember where, though. I felt like writing. I was bored. Sue me. LOL**


End file.
